


You and I

by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko



Series: Frostiron Oneshots [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Our boys are switches, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, So it's not a top/bottom thing, Soulmates, Warning: Loki (Marvel), We suck at summaries, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: There's only one thing Loki wants in this world, and for once? It's not Global Domination.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay based on a Soulmate Prompt posted in the Frostiron Discord that Kayko and I turned into a fic. <3 We promised we'd start editing some of our roleplays and post them for all of you lovelies to enjoy.
> 
> So.. Enjoy!

Loki was tired, not to mention _irritated._ The longer he went without his soulmate the more unhappy he had become. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. A need so _deep_ he hadn't even the words to describe it. No matter how long he tried to ignore it, push it to the back of his mind and forget about it, he still _craved it._  
  
No, not it. _Him._  
  
Tony Stark. The legend himself. Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist. No woman or man had ever come close to taming the wild heart that beat beneath the mortals ribs. No one but _Loki._ Sure their first meeting had been...unsavory, at best. But once the two had grown to know one another, they'd even started to _love_ one another. So he hoped, anyway.  
  
They had their moments, their little squabbles and fights. Their lashing out at each other proclaiming that neither was worth their soulmates time, that it all had to be a mistake or a 'joke' that was being pulled. Fate was a cruel mistress, but even Loki knew better than to tempt it.  
  
Their bond had grown strong over the small amount of time they'd spent together, Loki's bullheadedness keeping him from seeking help when he truly needed it. Tony was out on another mission of 'peace' with the United Nations. Thus leaving his Godly companion to his lonesome as he tried to make sense of all of this newfangled technology. JARVIS tried to help him several times, but Loki wasn't having it. Especially after he'd completely destroyed the coffee pot in the lounge, and was glaring daggers at Clint who was mocking him because of it.  
  


"Just get JARVIS to call him, man," Clint tried, stirring his bowl of Cocoa Puffs to get the milk nice and chocolatey, "He'll answer if it's you."  
  


Loki's focus was fixated upon the coffee pot, his hands on either side of it. Magic swirled and danced, his eyes alight with flakes of emerald. He was trying to take it apart and put it back together again. To learn how it worked, to _fix_ it.  
  
And then _Clint_ had to go and break his concentration.  
  
Gritting his teeth Loki lets his hands fall to his sides, fingers digging into his palms as he turns around. "I am the one who damaged Stark's personal coffee making device, so I intend to _fix it_ before he gets _home._ " Except it had been almost an hour, and Loki had gotten nowhere...  
  


"Knowing Tony, he could probably walk you through that, too," Clint grumbled as he tipped his bowl up to his lips and loudly slurped his chocolate milk.  
  
_"If I may, sir,"_ Jarvis chimed in sounding weary and frustrated, _"I may be able to find you a walk through to diagnose the problem. . ."_  
  


Slamming a fist down on the counter the mage bared his teeth and growled. "It is MY responsibility! I am the one who needs to take care of it!" He shouted... only to go quiet, his anger fading just as fast. Loki stepped away and ran his hands through his hair, muttering an apology. "JARVIS... please send one of the bots to fix Stark's machine and we will never speak of this again."  
  
A look was cast to Clint, a silent declaration that if any word was spoken of this mishap, the archer may find himself with an arrow shoved somewhere _unpleasant_ come morning. Loki disappeared in a flash, the coffee pot landing on the counter with a loud clatter. Loki just wanted Tony home. He wanted his soulmate, here, now, not halfway across this tiny blue world. He was his most precious and his _beloved._ The other half of his soul that he'd gone over a thousand years without. Was that too much to ask?  
  


~*~  
  


Tony felt a twinge in his chest, just behind the reactor casing, and frowned. He didn't enjoy being away from his new soulmate, but needs must. The official signing of the Accords was just a few weeks away and he was technically helming that ship, so he had to be here at the UN Summit.  
  
Another twinge in his chest and a flash of heat behind his eyes and Tony had his phone halfway out of his pocket before he even knew what he was doing. Obviously something was up with Loki and _he needed to know_ , but he was getting dirty looks from his half of the table and this was the _last_ meeting before the signing and-...  
  
The first few strains of ZZ Top's 'Legs' broke through the quiet monotony of the meeting, turning more than a few disapproving glares his way. He gave his best apologetic smile and excused himself to the hallway.  
  
He leaned against the wall just outside and let his head thump back against it, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"You just saved me from the most _awkward_ meeting in the history of my life," he started, a soft, affectionate smile curling his lips, "But I'm pretty sure that's not why you called. What's up, babe?"  
  
The voice on the other end of the line was not the lilting baritone of his lover, but rather the scratchy gravel of the one and only Winter Soldier.  
  
"Your boyfriend is threatening to murder Clint," Bucky growled, "You need to take care of this."  
  
Tony slapped a hand over his face and sighed warily, "What the hell did Birdy do this time?"  
  
"Told Loki to call you," Bucky deadpanned.  
  
"Sonuva. . . Yeah, alright. Hearing you loud and clear, Terminator. I'll call him. . ."  
  
"Think this is more of an 'in person' kind of deal, Stark," Bucky huffed, his voice sounding far away for a moment, just long enough for there to be the sound of a small explosion, before returning to the receiver, "He murdered your coffee maker for beeping at him..."  
  
“Shit. Yeah. I'm on my way."  
  
~*~

Pacing back and forth in their living room Loki muttered to himself and ran his hands through his hair. Pausing a moment he closed his eyes and sighed into his hands, only to drop them and continue his pacing. He hated this. He hated being left alone. He hated being on this world where nothing made sense to him. Where everything was run by strange objects made of metal or plastic. Where one had to press buttons just to get something to _work._  
  
Nothing made him more uncomfortable than the unknown. Not knowing if Tony was in trouble or if he needed help. Sure their bond transcended space and time itself, meaning that if either one of them were in any real danger or upset they would _feel_ it. It was the _not knowing_ part that made it worse.  
  
Eventually he collapsed onto the nearby couch, a loud groan - or was it a scream? - becoming muffled by the cushion.  
  
_Just a few more days._ He tried to tell himself. Already he'd waited at least three, surely he could wait a few more, right?  
  


It took Tony a little over an hour to wrap things up at the UN. Only the vague statement of 'Soul bond business' and a promise to video call in from a secure line for the rest of the meetings and he was on his way back to New York.  
  
Secured in his suit and trailing over the Pacific, Tony asked JARVIS to patch him through.  
  
"Hi, honey~," Tony started, a tentative sing-song lilt to his voice, "So, I heard you were having a rough day..."  
  


At some point Loki's anger had faded long enough for him to doze off, his dreams interrupted with nightmare like flashes that woke him up far sooner than he would have liked. Curled up on the couch he faced the cushions, fingers playing over his Stark Phone as he flipped through some pictures.  
  
A tiny smile found its way across his lips, a few of the pictures making his heart soar and feel warm within his chest... That was, at least, until a notification popped up that there was an incoming call.  
  
Loki's heart hammered against his ribs, brow furrowing as he contemplated answering it. Before he could decide JARVIS was patching Tony through, the Avenger's face flickering onto the screen.  
  
_So, I heard you were having a rough day~_  
  
Hanging up immediately he tosses his phone halfway across the room, the device clattering noisily across the floor. Folding his arms he curls in on himself, eyes closing as a familiar ache blooms in his chest. It wouldn't be long and Tony would be home, then? Loki would have him all to himself, and no one would come between them. _No one._ _  
  
_

Tony let out an exasperated sigh and set the thrusters to 20% more power, his lips curling into a fond smile, "J, add _new phone_ to my to-do list and order that thing Loki likes from the cafe down on Main?"  
  
_"Of course, sir. Shall I put on some soothing music as well?"_  
  
"If you think you can get away with it, go for it. Dim the lights, too. And hold all of my calls for the rest of the day unless it's a life or death situation. And I mean like, _Earth ending shit_ here, J. Not just the run of the mill Avengering. _Hell_ , put Birdy first on the patrol roster, too. Might do everyone some good to get him out of our hair for a while."  
  
_"Of course, sir."_  
  
Back at the tower, gentle, instrumental music slowly swelled through the penthouse and the windows slowly tinted. Moments later, the soft whoosh of the A/C clicked on and began the process of cooling their shared living space by a few degrees. The otherwise bright lights in the apartment dimmed to a dull flicker, not unlike candlelight. **  
** **  
** The harsh light of day gradually began to dim as the windows tinted and music began to play. Lifting his head Loki gave a curious look around the Penthouse, examining every inch of the room.. Only to smile fondly and relax back against the couch cushions.  
  
Even though his beloved had yet to return, he was still thinking of his soulmate. And that warmed Loki's heart more than words ever could. Smiling to himself he shifts onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He knew that if Tony wanted to he could spy on him from the various cameras scattered about. But Loki also knew better, knowing that his soulmate would leave him be, should he truly desire it.  
  
"Thank you, JARVIS. Please remind Anthony to pick me up an apology gift before he returns to the tower. I don't think words will cut it today, unfortunately."  
  


_"Sir should arrive in approximately twenty minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you, Master Silvertongue?"_ _  
_ _  
_ "No, thank you, JARVIS."  
  
Relaxing back against plush cushions Loki closed his eyes, time flying by far faster as he idly dozed.  
  
Tony got home in _less_ than twenty minutes, a bag of warm pastries and a cup of hot tea clutched carefully in his gauntleted fingers. He carefully maneuvered out of the suit and took his decadent gifts, leaving the workshop like a bat out of hell. He galloped up the stairs and tiptoed through the foyer, rounding the corner to the living room and stopping right there in the doorway.  
  
Eyes wide and lips curled into a gentle smile, he couldn't help but stare. His soulmate was the most precious thing in the world. That pout (though he'd probably murder Tony for calling it that) was the most adorable thing he had ever laid eyes on (and Tony did a lot of charity work with children's hospitals and animal shelters).  
  
He walked near soundlessly towards the couch and gently set his gifts on the table, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Loki's head.  
  
"Hi, honey. I'm home."  
  
His expression was soft, the music above muffling oncoming footsteps. It wasn't until that kiss was pressed to his forehead did he stir, sleepy eyes blinking open. Staring for a moment a soft smile crept across his lips, slender arms lifting to curl around his lover's neck. "Missed you."  
  
Pulling Tony in he presses another kiss to his lips, then his cheeks, nose, eyes.. Anywhere and everywhere he could. The smell of tea caught his attention, and his smile blossomed even wider.  
  
"You brought me tea and sweets?"  
  
Was he still dreaming? How wonderful and thoughtful of his beloved to bring him such delights.  
  


Tony chuckled softly as he handed Loki his goodies, then settled on the arm of the couch, stretching over the back of it so he could watch his lover enjoy them. "I missed you, too," he murmured, carefully pushing Loki's sleep tousled hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear, "You know you can call me whenever you want, right? Whatever's going on, you can call me and I'll answer."  
  


Sipping at the hot cup of tea Loki moaned into it, the bag of sweets momentarily forgotten. Taking the cup with both hands he lets the warmth soak into his skin, eyes closing. " I know. " He says quietly. "But.. I don't want to bother you. Especially in important meetings like today. So I try to do things myself."  
  
Opening his eyes he stares down at the steam coming through the mouth of the cup, a pouting frown tugging at his lips. " I... may or may not have destroyed the coffee pot. In the lounge... "  
  


"I may have heard," Tony murmured, stroking his fingers through Loki's hair and gazing down at him with gentle exasperation, "It's not that big of a deal, babe. If I can't fix it, then we can just get a new one." He leaned down and pressed a few more kisses to Loki's temple, then grinned wide, "Are you gonna eat that chocolate bread thing or am I?"  
  


Drawn from his thoughts with a flutter of lashes and a playful smile Loki leans back and looks up at his beloved. Wrinkling his nose playfully he steals a quick kiss. Reaching into the bag he pulls out the chocolate pastry, the smell of it tickling his nose and making his mouth water. " Mm~ For as selfish as I am I wouldn't mind sharing. " Offering it to Tony he lets him take the first bite.  
  


"I was teasing, babe," Tony murmured, but tore a corner off and popped it into his mouth, leaving the rest for his lover, "Besides. I still need to eat dinner. . . lunch?" He spaced out for a moment while he tried to readjust to time-zones, then slipped into the space between Loki and the couch cushions, wrapping his arms around his legs with a happy hum.  
  
"I was thinking about ordering in from that Indian place you like, though. Whatya think? Up for a little dinner and a show?"  
  


Taking a bite of the pastry Loki lets out a pleased moan, the rich taste of chocolate making his stomach flip happily. Tea came next, a few long sips taken to rinse his mouth and wash down his food. " Dinner and a _show_ you say? " Loki asks in curiosity. " What sort of show are we talking about? Another one of your little strip teases? "  
  


" _Little_ strip teases," Tony huffed playfully, a hand going to his heart in mock offense, "How _could_ you, Lokes? I thought you _liked_ my strip teases!" He shook his head and threw an arm over his face dramatically, "My whole life has been a lie! If you don't really like my strip teases, then whatever am I good for?!~”  
  
He peeked from beneath his arm after a moment, however, and gave Loki the full force of his brightest smile, "But, _no_ . I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie? Or a marathon of a thing?"  
  


Loki stopped mid chew of his pastry, jaw going slack as his beloved began to lament. It took him a solid ten seconds to realize that Tony was playing with him, a smug little smile tugging at his cheeks. " Come now you know how much I _adore_ your strip teases. " Reaching over he gives his ass a playful pat.  
  
Once the little charade was over Loki finishes off his pastries, kissing his fingers clean before returning to his tea. " I'm not certain how much longer I can go with keeping my hands off of you. The movie might wind up being forgotten by the time we finish eating. " If they even made it _that_ far.  
  


Tony looked at Loki as seriously as he could muster, but the corners of his mouth ticked up and his eyes sparkled with mirth, "Loki. Babe. Love of my life. That is a risk I am willing to take."  
  
He then tilted his head up to the nearest sensor and piped up, "J, initiate Date-Night protocol, please?"  
  
JARVIS could practically be heard rolling his nonexistent eyes, _"As you wish, sir."_  
  


Pale eyes sparkled with mischief, the smile he wore stretching into a cheeky grin. Setting the bag of pastries aside as well as his cup of tea the mage leans forward, reaching out to take one of Tony's hands." Come here, I've gone long enough without you for the past few days, we have time we _must_ make up for."  
Pulling Tony up and hopefully on top of him Loki wraps his arms around his soulmate. Pressing a kiss to his lips he hums into them, nimble digits teasing beneath the fabric of that well worn shirt. Gods.. It had only been a few days and already he'd grown so desperate for Tony to return. Now that he had him? He wasn't about to let him go anywhere.~  
  


Tony hummed happily as he was maneuvered into Loki's lap, his arms curling around the Trickster's neck as cool fingers brushed again warm, naked skin. "I like the sound of that," he purred as he leaned down to kiss his lover as thoroughly as his mortal lungs could stand.  
  
~*~  
  
They spent all of the time it took for their dinner to arrive kissing and touching each other on the couch. Tony couldn't even pull himself away from Loki long enough to fetch the bags of food out of the elevator, instead asking Loki to magic it over.  
  
Even when they pulled apart long enough to pick at their dinner, they couldn't keep their hands away from each other. As Tony scooped up a fork full of Tikka-Masala, the other hand was planted on Loki's thigh to keep his balance. As Loki nibbled on some naan and cheese, his other arm was wrapped around Tony's waist.  
  
Tony stole kisses in between bites of food and sips of wine and spiced-chai tea. His free hand eventually found its way curled into the soft hair at the base of Loki's neck, gently pulling his hair to reveal the long line of his neck so that he could nibble and bite and kiss at his throat.  
  
"I'm not sure," Tony breathed heavily, nibbling at Loki's earlobe, "I still think this mint lassi would taste better if I licked it off of you. . ."  
  


Cool fingers stroked along Tony's side, tracing various shapes and patterns as his soulmate nibbled and kissed at his neck. Loki was distracted by the attention, the mint lassi in his hand momentarily forgotten until his soulmate brought it up.  
  
"Mmm, you think so?" He asks, dipping a finger into the milky substance. Bringing it to Tony's lips he traced them with his fingertip, leaning in a moment later to kiss it off. " I think it would taste just as wonderful on _you._ " Licking his own lips Loki dips his finger into it again, this time offering it for Tony to lick off.  
  


Tony hummed happily as he popped the Trickster's finger into his mouth, sucking suggestively at the tip and swirling his tongue before releasing him a moment later.  
  
"That also sounds like a good plan," he murmured, batting his best pair of bedroom eyes at Loki. He gently took the drink from Loki's hand and set it on the table with the rest of their forgotten meal, much preferring to take up his position in the God's lap once more.  
  
"Though, now that you've said that," he murmured, sitting up high on his knees and lifting his shirt over his head, ignoring the buttons in favor of quicker nudity. He curled his arms back around Loki's neck and gently tugged his head back so that he could kiss him properly, "I like the sound of you tasting me."  
  


Tilting his head back the Trickster moaned into Tony's lips, nimble digits lifting to roam across the warm expanse of his chest. Loki relished the taste of mint and chocolate on his lover's tongue, the very breath in his lungs stolen, as the God sought to devour him _whole._  
  
Only when the breath in his lungs grew short did Loki pull back, his attention wandering down his soulmate's jaw and to his neck. It was his turn to nip and suckle at delicate skin, little rosettes of red left in his wake. Once he'd marked up Tony's neck and shoulder with a set of hickies did he ghost his lips further south, treating his scars with delicate attention.  
  


Tony's hands fell to Loki's shoulders, breath hissing slowly between his teeth as cool lips and tongue trailed over his chest. His fingers squeezed minutely to urge the Mage on, his voice momentarily lost in the flood of happiness and arousal that he was feeling two fold.  
  


Loki pressed forward, leaning Tony back so that he could have better access to his chest. He paid particular interest to each and every scar, kissing them tenderly whilst whispering sweet, affectionate praise. "Have I mentioned how much I adore your scars?" Peeking upward he smiles tenderly, a single kiss pressed to the center of his arc reactor.  
  
"You've come so far without my aid, suffered so much... But now that I'm here, I will make sure that nothing, _no one,_ ever hurts you again."  
  


"Let's not make promises we can't keep, Bambi," Tony chuckled softly, putting it off like it was a joke, though something in his eyes didn't quite ring true. He thrust his fingers into the God's hair and scraped his blunt nails over Loki's scalp, a soothing sting meant to distract him from Tony's unease.  
  
"I like that thing you said about the scars, though," he purred, trying to move on as though nothing had happened, "And I like you kissing them, too." He wet his lips and arched into the feather-light touches of Loki's lips on his skin, the motion pulling a needy groan from his lips, "Why don't you _show_ me what else you adore about me?" **  
** **  
** "Would you like that," He teases, looking up into those big, brown eyes. "For me to show you just how much I adore every, single, _inch_ of you?" Loki flashed an almost predatory smile, his hands snaking around to brush along Tony's stomach. They dipped a bit lower, teasing over where flesh and fabric met, going no lower.  
  
Another kiss and lick was given to those scars, the tip of his cool, wet tongue dragging along a particularly jagged one. He ended up at Tony's nipple, the hardened bud traced before he takes it into his mouth. Sucking on it Loki let out a moan, pulling back only to give it a nip. " We all have to start somewhere, no?~ "  
  


"Yesss," Tony hissed happily, his head falling back against the cushions. He squirmed beneath Loki's teasing touch and arched his back, the god's teeth sending delighted chills down his spine.  
  
Calloused fingers pressed against Loki's shoulders as Tony tried to not-so-subtly guide the Trickster lower. Meanwhile, Tony tried to squirm from beneath Loki's body to get higher up on the couch.  
  
When his attempts seemed to be fruitless, between Loki's weight over him and Tony being half out of his mind already, Tony let out an arduous groan.  
  
"Fuck, babe, please," Tony pleaded between gasping breaths, "I can feel how much you need me-fuhck. . . And I need you too, please. . . Slow and sweet later, but I need you NOW!"  
  
Tony may not have managed to get out from under his lover, but his finely pressed slacks were rumpled and slipping off of his hips.  
  


Loki's eyes twinkled with mischief as he blinked upward at his lover, a Cheshire smile tugging at his cheeks. "Such a needy, greedy little thing..." He purrs, leaning up to nip at Tony's lower lip, tugging on it with a hum. "You make me wait _days_ without you, leaving me here all to myself.. Aren't I entitled to a little _fun?_ "  
  
Tilting his head the God sweeps his gaze over his soulmates form as he lay back against the cushions, a sound catching in the back of his throat the moment he spotted that evident bulge. "Ohh~ And what's this? " Loki flashes another grin, a cool hand sliding down to cup the tented fabric. "My my.. We've only just started yet look how _hard_ you are."  
  


"I did say," Tony whined as he rocked against Loki's palm. That only managed to pull another series of gasping breaths from his lips, "Fuck, babe!"  
  
He squirmed all the harder and let out a huff of affectionate exasperation as he tried to shove his pants down his legs, "You've been drowning me in _lonely_ and _horny_ and _mine_ for the last two days. How the _Fuck_ are you so _calm_ right now?" He finally gave up on trying to get naked, instead focusing on tugging at Loki's hair and shoulders to get back to his lips, even managing to slip a leg out from under him to throw over his hips.  
  
Tony was borderline _frenzied_ with the need to reassure his soulmate, every atom in his body reaching for every one of Loki's.  
  


"Do you know how _long_ I've lived without you?" Loki's voice dances across Tony's neck, teeth and tongue teasing the marks he had left behind. "Every decade, every _century_ that passed without you. It was _madness._ " Drawing in a breath he lifts his head, fingers working at the front of Tony's trousers until he got them open. "I'm so calm because I have _you._ Here and now. My soulmate. _Mine._ "  
  
Shoving the fabric down he mutters a spell and vanishes Tony's clothes and his own, resulting in skin meeting skin. The contrast in temperatures sent a shiver down his spine and a moan pouring from his lips.  
  
Grabbing at the thigh that hooked his hips he pressed closer, a groan escaping as he grinds his cock against Tony's own. " _Gods,_ I love you." He praises, pulling back long enough to look Tony in the eyes, to let him know that his words held truth. Sweeping in he claims his mouth yet again, his kiss just as possessive as his hands.  
  


" _Loveyoutoo_ ," Tony gasped between the clashing of their lips and tongue and teeth, " _Yours! Mine!_ _Fuhhhhck!_ " As skin met skin, fire meeting ice, Tony's brain turned to absolute mush. The constant pouring of _desperation_ , _affection_ , _love_ , _want_ , _need_ , _mine_ , _yours_ , _arousal_ had him absolutely reeling, unable to do anything more than grab for his lover and _hang on_. He felt like they couldn't possibly get close enough, like all of the skin and teeth and tongue and lips and cocks and _whatever_ could _never_ bring them close enough. Tears prickled at his eyes as he whimpered and moaned and writhed beneath his lover, desperate for everything and more that they could give each other.  
  
Their soulbond was still new, yes, but _gods_... Tony couldn't even _fathom_ how they'd survived without each other until now. He didn't want to even _imagine_ it. Hell, he wasn't entirely certain how he'd survived their _bonding_...  
  
It was like millennia of heartache and misery intermingled with hopeless admiration, affection, and love was constantly pouring into him, simultaneously too slow and too fast, like the funnel used to fill him was too small and his body wasn't big enough to contain it all. Tony could hardly handle it on a good day and this, apparently, hadn't been one of Loki's better ones.  
  
"Want you in me," he managed, struggling to pull his head back above the water line so he could just _breathe_. Except he didn't _want_ to breathe. He just wanted _more_ of everything that was _Loki_ , "Please, fuck, please."  
  


Loki pulled back long enough to try and focus, his lust blown eyes half hidden beneath dark lashes. Reaching between them the God takes himself in hand whilst muttering a spell. Coating his cock in a generous amount of magical lube he guides the tip to Tony's hole, a few teasing nudges given against the tight ring of muscle.  
  
A sobering thought- a _rational_ thought made him pause, brow furrowing. "I didn't- Do you need me to prepare you?" Lifting his head he searches Tony's face, the sight of those tears making his heart ache. Kissing them away he whispers soft mutters of reassurance, nosing and nuzzling at him lovingly. "Don't want to hurt you. Want to show you how much I _love you._ "  
  


Tony let out a soft growl of frustration and pushed hard at Loki's shoulders, prying himself out from under the Trickster's body, all the while kissing and biting at his lips and chin and jaw and neck. He manhandled the God onto his ass, pushed his shoulders back against the couch, and climbed into his lap.  
  
Warm honey met quicksilver as Tony rose up on his knees, took Loki's face in his hands, and kissed him for all that he was worth. When he finally pulled away, lips almost bruised from their exertions, he pinned the Trickster with the most serious glare he could manage given the circumstances, "I know how much you love me. I can't get it out of my head, remember?"  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Loki's, sharing his breath and looking into his eyes as close as he could physically get, "Now shut up and _show me_ ."  
  


Tony leaning in and _growling_ those words made Loki's face go slack, his lips parting ever so slightly before he closed them. With a blink and a look of determination he smirks, reaching between their bodies to take his cock in hand once more. "How about _you_ show _me?_ " He challenges back.  
  
Guiding his length he presses the slick tip against that tight furl, teasing the ring of muscle before rolling his hips upward. Knowing his soulmate he would likely accept such a challenge, meeting him halfway to sink down atop the Trickster's cock. Groaning low Loki's hands snap to Tony's hips, head falling back as joy and _pleasure_ burst through him.  
  
" _Fuck_ you're so _tight._ " Always tight. Always so _hot, warm and wet._ Loki could lose himself in it. Hel, he probably would by the time this night was over. Rocking his hips up he sinks to the hilt, one leg drawing up so that he could grind as deep as he could go.  
  


Tony's breath rushed out of him all at once, his mouth hanging open in helpless bliss as Loki pressed into him, his fingers digging into the lean muscle of the God's shoulders for support. He swallowed hard and licked his trembling lips, tracing Loki's in the process, his heart hammering away.  
  
For one euphoric moment, all of the emotions between them quieted down but one, _love_ . Even with arousal burning through his body like molten metal, his head is just filled with _lovelovelove_ . As Tony slowly caught his breath, other thoughts slowly trickled in: _adoration_ , _wonder_ , _passion_ . . . One by one, the positive emotions filtered in between them, leaving the negativity out in the proverbial cold.  
  
And suddenly, Tony's mind cleared, clarity coming in like a light in the dark.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, eyes wide with wonder and awe as he gazed over his lover like he would never be able to get enough. And that was true. He could never get tired of Loki. _Ever_ . Even if they didn't always agree, he would do _anything_ to make certain that the beautiful being beneath him, cradling him in his arms, gazing right back at him with the same look of realization, to make him _happy_ . To keep him _safe_ . To _show_ Loki what he meant to the engineer.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," he murmured, eloquent as ever, his hands curling around his shoulders to hold him all the closer. His nose twitched as he pulled Loki in, cheek to cheek and pressed together all down the lines of their bodies, the God buried deep inside of him. He let out a choked off chuckle at the situation, only to be cut off by a drawn out _groan_ as his cock rubbed against Loki's stomach and Loki's cock shifted inside of him, the tight ring of his hole flexing with each beat of his heart.  
  
"I'm yours," he murmured reverently as he eased up onto his knees and rolled his body down, taking the Trickster in all that much deeper, " _Only yours_ . . ."  
  


Loki held on to Tony's hips as if they were the only thing keeping him grounded. Cheek to cheek Loki gasped and moaned with every roll of hips and bucking thrusts. The change of angle had him altering his own, the leg he was using for leverage digging even harder into the cushions below.  
  
_"Mine."_ He purrs, head tilting to press a series of claiming kisses and bites against Tony's shoulder. _"Always. Always mine."_ Tight heat surrounded him, every twitch and flutter of those inner muscles sending sparks straight through him. Loki loved having his beloved like this. Pliant and willing. So _desperate_ and _needy._ It was like the first time the two of them had ever fucked. Their emotions going wild, their bodies speaking their needs far greater than words.  
  
Reaching between them he takes Tony's neglected cock in hand, nimble digits working over his weeping length.  
  


" _Oh_ ," Tony gasped in Loki's ear as cool fingers closed around him and pulled a desperate whimper from his lips, " _Oh_ **_shit_ ** _, Bambi. . ._ " The next roll of his hips was less coordinated, his breath hitching as he bounced on Loki's cock and struggled to hold it together.  
  
He'd only been gone for two days but, with a little less than a month since they bonded, it felt like an eternity. His body seemed to agree, because he was falling apart beneath Loki's fingers like he was still a teenager.  
  
Except, even as a _teenager_ , he'd had better stamina.  
  
" _Shit_ ," he whimpered breathlessly, a hand dropping to meet Loki's in a weak attempt to slow his determined strokes, " _Getting close-_ ."  
  


"Do you want me to stop?" Loki's voice is a cool brush of breath along Tony's ear, a tender kiss pressed just beneath it. Twisting his wrist he mirrored the thrust of his hips with the stroke of his hand. Letting go he kneads his fingers into Tony's hips, using them to hold his companion still.  
  
Readjusting his position on the couch Loki gets enough leverage to hammer himself home. Flesh meets flesh, the slick, wet sound of his cock entering and leaving Tony's hole like music to his ears. "I can't- I can't get enough of you. _Gods._ "  
  


" _Ohshitohfuckohgodyesyesyes,_ " Tony chanted, each impact of skin against skin pushing the breath out of him and leaving him gasping in desperate need. He held onto Loki for all that he was worth, one arm curled tight around his shoulders, his other hand digging blunt nails into the back of Loki's hand on his hip.  
  
He tried to keep up with the pace, rolling his body in time with his lover's, but soon he was losing the rhythm, instead just holding on as Loki pounded into him. It wasn't long before his body was quivering with need, his cock twitching helplessly between them, slicked by the sweat pouring down their bodies, and rubbing him just the right side of raw.  
  
After only a few more thrusts Tony was curling tight over Loki's body, bouncing in counterpoint to get Loki nailing his prostate just that little bit harder. And then he was spilling between them, a helpless shout of absolute bliss torn from deep inside of him, his walls squeezing and milking Loki's cock for all that he was worth.  
  


Loki's movements faltered once his soulmate came, a surge of pleasure and pure, raw emotion exploding through him. Shouting a curse in his native tongue the fallen Prince thrusts into clenching walls, hammering against Tony's prostate until his own resolve finally snapped.  
  
Cool seed shot from the tip of his cock and bathed the inner walls that clung to him. Loki panted, a series of short thrusts allowing Tony to milk him for all that he was worth. Letting go he released his bruising grip of his lover's hips, his arms coming to wrap around his form. "I love you so much." He eventually purrs, a tender kiss greeting one of the reddened welts he'd left from sucking on his skin. "My soulmate, my beloved Anthony."  
  


Tony peppered Loki's neck and shoulders with gentle pecks as he tried to catch his breath, his heart thudding hard enough against the reactor casing to make it move. He pressed his cheek to Loki's head and held him weakly, a breathless chuckle escaping his lips as his thighs trembled with the effort to hold himself up.  
  
"My 'oki," he slurred as he buried his nose in the God's sweat slicked locks, "Love you. Mine." He hummed happily and let himself collapse in Loki's arms, turning him into some kind of pathetic, sweaty octopus, " _Mine_ ."  
  


Not bothering to pull himself free Loki settled back against the plush cushions, his arms wrapping tighter around his soulmate. Closing his eyes he let out a pleased hum, fingers twitching with a subtle spell that cleaned them both up. Running a hand up and down Tony's spine, he eventually opens his eyes and presses a kiss to his temple. " _Always_ yours, my darling."  
  
Seconds ticked into minutes, the afterglow that he had once basked in starting to fade. A series of kisses greeted Tony's shoulder, his touch a tad possessive as he soothed his hands over the bruises he'd left on his companion's hips.  
  


Tony mumbled something unintelligible, but undeniably affectionate against Loki's shoulder, lips pursing in lazy kisses. He snuffled in Loki's ear as he lifted his head, lids drooping heavily, and kissed up to his ear.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I smell like ass," he mumbled, sleep-rough and low, "Hard to do much more than a quick scrub between revision meetings and court hearings." He nuzzled his nose into the space behind Loki's ear, breathing deeply of the sharp, fresh scent of the Mage's hair, "Soak and a nap?"  
  


Loki paused for a brief moment, only to chuckle and give Tony's ass a small squeeze. "You smell like _me,_ if I'm being honest." Nipping at his companion's shoulder he eventually sighs. "But, I suppose I could go for a nice soak."

  
After all, who doesn't like a hot, warm bath?


End file.
